It's A Glittered Life : Welcome To The Club
by HeavenLoveHeart
Summary: Heather and Sebastian are in First Form. Both of them have decided to join the Fresh Confetti, a club that organises events. This story is the first one and there are more stories coming out. Read inside, since I'm not good in summary writing.
1. Chapter 1

**It's A Glittered Life**

**Chapter One**

It was the third day of High School. Heather was in First Form. Being a junior wasn't such a bad thing to her, as she was getting along just well.

"Hey Heath!" said Sebastian. "What's up? How's your day girl?"

"I'm pretty doing well, except the fact that I haven't got an idea on what to pick for my curricular activity yet!" replied Heather.

"Same here, but there's nothing to worry about. I have like the whole month, and I figured I'd have made my pick by then."

Heather sighed. She had been thinking about what to choose as a curricular activity. It was compulsory for First Formers, which made her pretty pressured recently. Calabria High had tonnes of curricular clubs and societies, and since she was in one of the top classes in First Form, she had to make her decision by the end of the week before handing in her form.

"But Mrs. Lancer wants the whole class to hand in the form before the end of the week, and it's already Wednesday!"

"Chill!" Sebastian exclaimed. "I got a better idea. Instead of racking your mind for an answer, why don't just participate in a club that offers something that you're interested in."

"You're right, but I guess I need a list of the activities before I actually make my pick," said Heather.

"I have a copy of the list, I'll give it to you before school ends. Be by the lockers by 2 P.M."

"Okay, see you later."

Sebastian left and headed off to his class. Heather checked her watch. It was already 8 A.M., so she quickly headed off to class. The first class was Math. It had only been three days since school started, but her Math teacher, Mr. Browne had began teaching them. The class wasn't too pissed about it, except the fact that the sums that they were given were harder and higher standardised. Heather entered the classroom and took a seat.

"Good morning class. Today we are learning about integers. Please take out your text books and turn to page 16."

Suddenly, somebody touched her shoulder from behind.

"Hey, have you completed yesterday's homework?" asked Lesley. She had wavy brunette hair, and you could definitely tell she's Texan, with an outlaw flaw. She would have been mistaken for a rock rebel rock star with her punk and attitude. Today she was wearing a red leather jacket with a shiny white camisole inside, matched with old Levi jeans.

"Which one?" thought Heather, as she took out her Math textbook.

"The essay. The one Mrs. Lander gave us."

"Mrs. Lancer, you mean. Yeah, I've completed the essay. Why?"

"Right. I haven't even started," exclaimed Lesley. "What were we suppose to write about again?"

"Omigosh!" said Heather. "I think you'd better get started Ley. The good news is, you're free to write whatever you want."

Just then, a voice tore the conversation apart.

"Miss Lewis? Miss Diazz? Is there a problem?" questioned Mr. Browne.

"Oh nothing Mr. Browne. I was just picking up my stuff, my pencil box fell on the floor. Lesley was just helping me with the picking up. That's all."

"Right. As I was saying..."

Mr. Browne continued his explanation on integers. Heather flipped the page of her textbook.

"Thanks Heather, you're a great help."

"No prob Lesley. Talk to you after class."

Heather turned to the front and continued listening to Mr. Browne's lecture. Lesley just rested her head on the table, not even trying to pay attention. The rest of the class weren't fully paying attention, but they were busy gossiping about the Math teacher, or completing their essay.

_Can't wait for lunch_, thought Heather.

* * *

After a full period of Math and English, it was time for lunch. The entire First and Second Form were dismissed. Heather grabbed her lunch and headed off to the cafeteria. She then spotted Sebastian by a small table, savouring on some sandwiches and hot chocolate.

"Hey Bash."

"Hey Heather, what's up?" asked Sebastian.

"The ceiling? You would have known," replied Heather. "Lunch looks tasty today."

"Sure is," exclaimed Sebastian. "Sandwiches with cheese. So good."

"Too bad I've got my lunch from home," said Heather as she unpacked her lunch in her paper bag. "Ooh, wow. Its spring rolls."

"You're so lucky you've got nice homemade lunches," said Sebastian as he took another bite of his sandwich. "Your mum totally rocks those everyday meals, no sweat."

Heather's mother prepares the family's every day meals. Heather's dad and older sister love her salads, and Heather loves her lunches. It wasn't surprising how Sebastian loved her home cooked meals, especially since his mother didn't live with him. Ever since his parent's had divorced, Sebastian had never ate home meals. He had to buy food, or cook his own food. His dad was too busy to even care about what Sebastian consumed daily, so he had to do it on his own.

"Ha-ha," giggled Heather. "I agree with you though. But Bash, if you crave any of this, just tell me. I could get some extras."

"Sweet! If that'll happen every day..."

"Wished your mum was here, huh."

"Sigh, wish she was here."

Heather knew she shouldn't have talked about it.

"I'm sorry Bash," she said apologising. "I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I'm not mad," said Sebastian. "Just eat. We've got a whole day ahead of us. I'll get the list for you after my Science class."

"Thanks Bash Boy. You're a great friend."

"No problem. But urm Heath, you might wanna get to your lunch. There's like five minutes left before lunch period is over," said Sebastian as he finished his lunch.

"You're right. I'd better eat, but do you wanna help me finish up the rest of it?"

"Obviously yes!"

After lunch was over, Heather and Sebastian headed off to their classes. Heather had Art and Sebastian had Science. There was hours of school to take on for the day and they were both bound to undergo.

* * *

HeavenLoveHeart: That's episode one for you. My story is quite simple, so I don't think you'd expect much from my stories, but as the story goes, it gets more interesting. R&R and no flames please?


	2. Chapter 2

**It's A Glittered Life**

**Chapter 2**

Hmm, I wonder if Sebastian is here yet...

Heather was by the lockers, waiting for Sebastian. A whole day in school had just passed, and she felt exhausted and tired. She would have collapsed any sooner, but she was still holding back, eagerly waiting for Sebastian to arrive. Just then a shadowy figure appeared from the end of the hallway.

"Hey Bash."

"Hey Heather, urm, here's the list."

"Thanks Sebastian!" said Heather happily. "Omigosh! You even circled the activities which related to my favourites!"

"No prob gal."Sebastian said. "Oh by the way, I've handed in my form."

"Oh, so what have you decided to join?"

"You know my craze about parties and events, and I pretty like organizing stuff, so I joined the Fresh Confetti."

Heather was puzzled. "What Fatty?"

"Fresh Confetti," replied Sebastian. "It's Calabria High's event organizer club. They organize and put up events, no matter what or where the occasion. I'm going to sign up for a seat as a committee member."

"Sounds cool," said Heather. "When is the first meeting?"

"This Saturday. It's not an official meeting, so the club is planning to hold it at Mark's, the smoothie bar at the mall."

"Have you actually tried the smoothies there?" asked Heather.

"No, but I'm sure they'd have checked in the flavours," replied Sebastian.

"Do you know who's in charge of the club? The president? Or the teacher?"

"I don't know who the teacher is, but I think the president is Roy McKenzie in Fifth Form."

"Okay, thanks Sebastian," said Heather. "Gotta go, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Heather walked away and headed towards her locker. She unlocked the combination, and put her textbooks in. Then she left for the day, and headed off to her extra classes.

* * *

When Heather got back home, she threw her sling bag on the floor, and fell on the sofa. Just then, Riley, her older sister who had just came back from university for her term holiday. She was Heather's only sister and they were both pretty close. Riley walked by, spotting Heather's bag on the floor. She picked it up.

"Hey Hash, "said Riley. "How's your day?"

"It's pretty okay," replied Heather. "Just wondering about some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Bash has decided to take up Fresh Confetti as his curricular activity, and I still haven't figured it out yet."

"Well, Fresh Confetti is an awesome club," said Riley as she stacked her fashion magazines back on the coffee table. "You get to plan huge events, formal or informal. I've been president of that club before, and I've even organized the school prom like a twice."

"Sounds great," Heather exclaimed. "Well, Bash got me a list of activities I might be interested to pick up. I haven't actually looked at it yet, Rainbow."

"Do you want me to suggest or discuss the matter with you?"

"Sure, that'll be a great help," said Heather as she picked herself up from the sofa. "I'll be at my room, but I need to shower first."

"I'll knock in five."

* * *

"Wow, it's a damn huge list," exclaimed Heather.

"What's with the circled activities?" asked Riley.

"Oh, about that," replied Heather as she tied her black locks into a ponytail. "Sebastian circled some activities he thought I would've like to join based on my faves and my hobbies."

"He's pretty caring isn't he?"

"Not to mention cute."

"Do you like him?" asked Riley. "You both are pretty close Hash, and I think you're both compatible with each other."

"Oh no Rainbow," said Heather. "Don't even think about it! Sebastian is my best friend, and I don't think it's going any further."

"It could, actually. It's just that you don't want to."

"Well, I'm not discussing any further with you if this is going to go on."

"Okay! Okay!" exclaimed Riley. "Let's look at the list. Okay, you might like photography or the cooking club..."

Heather and Riley discussed till' late night that they'd forgot to look at the time, and ended up sleeping at midnight.

"I guess I know what I want," said Heather before switching off her night lamp.

* * *

HeavenLoveHeart: This chapter's slightly shorter than Chapter One, and Heather has figured out what she'd wanted to join for a curricular activity. Check out Episode Three. R&R. No flames. Thanks.


End file.
